


A Different View of Alexandria

by blklightpixie26



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Stood up for a blind date, Jess sits at the cafe still waiting. Dario takes his chances joining Jess and things evolve.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Different View of Alexandria

Jess looked around subtlety waiting for the person who was supposed to be his blind date. He hadn’t wanted to do this in the beginning, but he had been talked into it by one of the Garda soldiers he knew. 

“Another ale, sir?”

“Yes please.” Jess replied knowing that it was his fourth or maybe fifth and that he should give up this charade.

“Two.” a voice from behind Jess said before the waiter left.

Jess turned seeing Dario walk around the table and take a seat across from him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was about to have dinner until I noticed that you were sitting here alone.” Dario sat back watching him. “What are you doing here alone? Usually you tend to haunted the Hive or the Docks when you want to be out.”

Jess finished off what was in his glass more than a little embarrassed now. “I got stood up if you must know. Masterson told me he had a cousin that he thought would be great for me. He set up everything, but apparently I’m the only one here.”

“My cousin with the clear blue eyes, and gold band language scholar?”

Dark eyes narrowed. “How did you know?”

Dario rolled his eyes. “Make note to talk with Santi. It’s a ploy that Masterson has been using for the past few months. I don’t think the person exists.”

Jess sighed heavily. “So I’ve wasted well over two hours for nothing. Maybe if I’m lucky they haven’t made the order yet and I can get out of here.”

Two mugs of ale were put on the table then two plates of baked salmon with lemon herb butter and green beans. Jess wished the earth would just open up and swallow him. “I.”

Dario kicked his shin lightly in warning. “It looks delicious. Thank you.”

“Enjoy.” the waiter replied, leaving for his next table.

“Really. You don’t have to do this.”

The Spaniard broke a piece of the fish off and speared a green bean. “Don’t have to do what?” he asked before placing the food in his mouth and groaning softly.

“Dario,”

A dark eyebrow went up as he chewed and swallowed, seeing Jess shift. “It’s dinner, Jess.”

“Yeah.” he said softly, eating very little.

Dario reached out tipping Jess’ face up so that they could look at each other. “Stop overthinking it and enjoy the night. You and I are here with a wonderful meal and incredible company.”

“Perhaps I was hoping for a bit more tonight.”

“Tonight is not over with either. Now eat. I know you and between the contracts which are being made and filled, and your new interest in historical research, you are not eating nearly enough.”

Jess blushed eating more before looking at him. “Did you realize that there are parts of a whole different Alexandria right there in the Harbor?”

Dario smirked. “Perhaps tomorrow we could explore that idea. After I’ve shown you a whole different view of Alexandria tonight.”


End file.
